<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Like You by Ecthelion (Stoner)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978858">Someone Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion'>Ecthelion (Stoner)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>长卷·The Legend of Ecthelion [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Age, Gap Filler, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>可叹他还以为，Bragollach的烈火浓烟，就是他今生最惨痛的教训。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>长卷·The Legend of Ecthelion [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。</p><p>【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。</p><p>【主要人物】Turgon，Finrod</p><p>【首发日期】2014年1月</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这世上可还有比自己从头建起一座城市更难的事？”</p><p>意气风发的黑发少年退后几步，端详着刚刚完成的杰作——白沙与贝壳堆成的恢弘城堡，装饰着洁白、浅粉、淡黄的珍珠。星光下，它屹立在Eldamar的沙滩上，被Noldor赠给Teleri、Teleri又信手抛撒在海滨作为点缀的各色宝石簇拥着，美得令人肃然起敬。</p><p>“有啊。”</p><p>在他身边，身量高些，也略年长些的金发少年抬眼遥望水天相接处的暗色波涛，温和地答道。海风掀动了发丝，俊秀脸庞上那双明亮的眼睛却丝毫不减专注。</p><p>“比如，是否舍弃它——很快，你就必须作出决定。”</p><p>星光隐去，潮水涨起。流沙的城堡不堪冲刷，先是动摇了根基，继而分崩离析。然而他没有时间痛惜。一重重大浪顶着飞溅的白沫无情扑来，前仆后继，渐升渐高，转眼间就化成了顶天立地的海啸。……</p><p>Gondolin的王睁开眼睛时，外面群星已黯，残月犹在。</p><p>日出前的浓稠夜色仍然徘徊不去，晨曦尚未越过东方的山岭。冷风从大开的窗子吹进来，轻如薄雾的纱帘悄无声息地翻飞舒展，远近俱寂，惟余自白塔脚下的广场中传来的簌簌水声。</p><p>他披衣而起，踏过光滑的石地，穿过长窗走上阳台，习惯地避免了弄出声响，打扰这片宁静。可是，宁静……他在栏边站定，咀嚼着这个字眼，禁不住满腔自嘲。群山环抱之中，层层守护之下，他们才得以安享这份宁静……然而除非真正与世隔绝，否则这份宁静归根结底，不过是自欺欺人的幻觉而已。</p><p>可叹他还以为，Bragollach的烈火浓烟，就是他今生最惨痛的教训。</p><p>时间一如既往，一分一秒地流逝，天空中黑沉沉的深蓝一点一滴地淡褪，取而代之的是灰蒙蒙的微光。他知道，全城已经按照他的命令，前夜熄了大半通宵长明的华丽灯盏，以示哀悼。</p><p>哀悼……自从决心将这条反叛流亡的道路走到底，他似乎就与这个词结下了不解之缘。一路上，他曾为妻子哀悼，为妹妹哀悼，为父亲哀悼……然而那个名为堂兄、实如手足的人遭遇双重的背叛，一去不返，他竟一无所知，待到了解前因后果，Tol Sirion上暗无天日的地牢已经不复存在，断壁残垣也覆满了茵茵绿草。</p><p>这份宁静，恰似一剂医者疗伤时常用的药，缓慢地生效，迟钝了洞察，麻痹了知觉……于是也成功地推迟了哀悼。</p><p>Findaráto Artafindë Ingoldo，你究竟在想什么？同样面对过远离战事的宁静，同样失去过同胞至亲，我纵是千般不愿，也终究选择了隐忍，而你明明比我更加宽容……</p><p>不，他纠正了自己。那无关宽容，甚至无关明智、负责、冷静……也许永远都不会有人相信，那归根结底，是因为你比我更加任性。</p><p>旁人眼中的你，平易近人，善解人意，既是知识渊博的学者，又是胸襟宽广的开明君王。但他们不知道也想不到的是，你那样一个人，一旦狠下心来，可以多么决绝……和残酷。</p><p>他不无艰难地转过身，望向西方。在那边，群山背后的天幕上只缀着寥寥几颗闪烁的星，疏离而清冷。</p><p>你看，你就那么离开，都不曾给旧日挚友留下一句告别入梦。</p><p>……“你这么说，可未必公平。”</p><p>Finarfin家族的长子坐在篝火边，把玩着一块枯木。火光给金发抹上了淡淡的红，又映在若有所思的眼里，让明亮的浅灰深处也仿佛有一簇小小的火焰在跳动。他们宿营在Aelin-uial附近一处干燥些的高地上，从这里望去，夏夜的星空下，那片迷雾笼罩的沼泽水域闪着微光，水畔茂盛的苇草高过了人头，迎风摇曳着，发出沙沙的响声。</p><p>“抛弃……既然你认为不与父亲同进退就是抛弃，那么你怎样判断我的选择？我难道不是早就抛弃了我的父亲，而那时我们连尘世海岸的踪影都还没见到？”</p><p>Fingolfin家族的次子张了张嘴，发现自己无从反驳。“……但你懂我的意思。”末了他说，“Findekáno和我想法不同。他似乎打算就那么一直留在北境，尽长子的责任，不离父亲左右。”</p><p>“我想，他有他必须那么做的理由。”Finrod把手里那块木头推进了火堆，凝视着它渐渐变色、翘曲、焦黑，最后噼啪一声爆成一团小火球。“而你和我，也有我们的理由。”</p><p>“这就是问题所在——我不觉得我有什么说得过去的理由。”他坚持，“你很清楚，Artaresto、Angaráto和Aikanáro都听你安排；可我身为次子，居然……居然不甘心听凭调遣，甚至不希望像Findekáno那样……”</p><p>“Turukáno，再告诉我一次。”Finrod从那块燃烧的木头上移开目光，打断了他，“你为什么走上这条路？”</p><p>“复仇，自由，建功立业。”他答得痛快，因为这个话题，他们并不是第一次说起。“顺遂本心，有始有终。”</p><p>“你不会不知道，顺遂本心，并不是没有代价。”Finrod显然得到了意料之中的回答，轻轻点头，“而那会是何种代价？由谁付出？后果谁来承担？成果又归谁享有？要找到负责的做法，这些利弊得失就不能不去权衡。”</p><p>“……如此说来，我惟一负责的做法就是驻守Nevrast。”他当时沉默一刻，挫败地叹了口气。然而Finrod看着他，忽然一笑：</p><p>“可也有一些东西，我们无从权衡……那时，我们惟有抛开那些实际的考虑，听任直觉引导——是为任性。”</p><p>彼时他们都不知晓，他的纠结难题其实并不足道，因为那次微光池塘之旅，将改变他们两人的决策与使命。</p><p>……汝等此刻的和平必将终结，且终结之日将近。修建要塞，隐藏子民；汝等必须在将至的黑暗中留存一线光明。……</p><p>迄今为止，他都做到了什么？一个尚未揭晓的希望，一群安居乐业的臣民，一个遗世独立的隐匿王国，一座从无到有的壮观石城。他迁入深山销声匿迹，放弃了初具规模的“新家”，推卸了辅助父兄的责任，固然是遵照众水之王的指示，却又何尝不是顺遂了本心……曾几何时，他还天真地心存庆幸：责任与本心，并不是没有合二为一的可能。</p><p>只因他无论如何也想象不到，为此需要偿付的代价竟有这么沉重。</p><p>北边山巅那座新冢，已成心底一道永不平复的伤痕。他亲手收殓了父亲，透骨的寒风非但没有扑灭心头那把复仇之火，反而令它愈燃愈烈。所谓“保存实力，等待时机”，为的是有朝一日不必再蛰伏下去。可如果在那之前，所珍爱重视的一切都已被破坏殆尽，纵然苟活到最后，又有什么意义？</p><p>胸中热血激荡，一阵阵几欲上涌，头脑深处却有一个声音不期然作了回答：所谓“苟活”，涉及的不只是你一人，还有你治下的国度和臣民。你如愿以偿，建国为王，难道为的是亲手将它毁去？把日后幸存的依托拿来当作一逞血气之勇的资本，纵然换得一时快意，那又有什么意义？</p><p>即便如此，假如众水之王不曾再度现身梦境，重申告诫，他会如何抉择？</p><p>他想，他仍不确定。</p><p>的确，有一些东西，我们无从权衡。</p><p>……“Findaráto，我一直想问你，你可曾后悔过？”他和Finrod最后一次相见时，他曾突兀地问。Nargothrond落成时，Gondolin也竣工在望。回想起来，Finrod那时多半已经预感他们分别在即，才动身离开那处开凿在山岩中的洞窟城邦，前来Nevrast小住。Taras山下，他们站在Vinyamar巨石砌成的殿堂外向西眺望，视野中白沙绵延没入碧海，碧海铺展直到蓝天尽头，而在精灵视力也无能为力的极远之处，隐藏着那片Noldor如今已无法企及的蒙福之地。</p><p>“后悔？”Finrod听他这么问，微微挑眉，与其说是意外，不如说是惊奇，“不，我当然不后悔——如愿以偿，何悔之有？”</p><p>“但如愿以偿的背后，有太多不堪回首。”他毫不留情地指出，“我从不瞒你，我永远不会原谅那个令我们被迫取道冰海的家族……而你，你为他们讳言，与他们周旋，且不提他们是否有半点领情，你自己心中难道就对天鹅港不存一点嫌隙？”</p><p>“怎么会？”随着他一句句犀利异常的诘问，Finrod眼中的光采也一点点淡去，“我自问并没有那样的心胸。”</p><p>“那你怎能做到若无其事？”他追问，“你不是Findekáno，不受积年的情谊掣肘。”</p><p>而他没有出口的是：你那样一个人，又怎么可能不懂那些阳奉阴违的把戏，那类明哲保身的策略，那份冷眼旁观的凉薄？</p><p>“因为我并不是为了仇恨怨怼才走上这条路。”他表现得咄咄逼人，但Finrod也无意避让，“我踏上这片海岸，在初升的Isil下第一次看清这个世界，我所见的只是一片蕴含着无尽未知的天地，一片梦想中的广阔疆土……那时我就知道，对我来说，若要不虚此行，就必须做出一些妥协……甚至牺牲。”</p><p>Nargothrond的王一停，沉默了片刻。</p><p>“我也从不瞒你——幸运也好，不幸也好，我拥有更多预见的天赋。在时间的长河中，我们如今身负北方的预言，卷进一段漩涡急流不得抽身，前途一片迷茫……可是岁月流逝，世事变迁，也许终有一日，云开雾散，Manwë将会倾听，Mandos将会宽恕。”</p><p>“那要怎么才能——”他忍不住问。</p><p>他的堂兄看了他一眼，突然诚挚又无辜地笑了：“我不知道。”</p><p>愕然过后，他也不由得失笑，顿时缓和了原本有些紧张的气氛。等笑声止息，他深吸了口气，半是自言自语：“你说宽恕……这世上可还有比‘宽恕’更难的事？”</p><p>“有啊。”</p><p>在他身边，金发的王者温和地答道，用的是与多年以前一模一样的语气。</p><p>“那就是‘遗忘’。”……</p><p>你是对的，Findaráto，你几乎总是对的。正是因此，我才百思不得其解：你比谁都清楚你肩负的责任，为什么偏偏比谁都任性地抛开了它？为了一个承诺，不惜触动那个家族的执念，不惜放弃辛苦建立的国度的王权，你所求的，就只是一条“言出必践”？</p><p>不，那不是你……那么，那是不是你无从权衡的时刻？或者，引你前行的不是其他，正是那个灵光一现的预见？</p><p>东方露出了鱼肚白；下方远处的Tumladen平原上，果园大路、田野阡陌，也陆续现出了轮廓。他转身眺望那边的群峰，忽然渴望自己能拥有大鹰的敏锐双眼和强壮翼翅——据说，环抱山脉之外，从Hithlum到Himring，他们准备发动史无前例的攻势，正在组建规模空前的联盟。</p><p>联盟，Maedhros联盟……可是短短数十年前，我父亲号召组建联盟、发动攻势的时候，他们作何反应？</p><p>那种久违的狂怒又一次从心底升起，他不由得攥紧了大理石的栏杆，致密光滑的石材沾了露水，掌心湿漉漉的，一片冰凉。</p><p>那个家族，傲慢、狭隘，一而再、再而三，全无反省，厚颜无耻到连誓言也能成为背叛篡权的借口，连联盟也定要以自家为名！我为什么要站在这里，犹豫着应该作何决定？我凭什么要倾举国之力，以自己臣民的鲜血，纵容那些无情无义之辈？倘若真有永恒的黑暗，难道对他们来说不是适得其所？</p><p>……倘若真有永恒的黑暗，它绝不会满足于仅仅吞噬他们。你若倾力相助，或可遏止它的扩散，但你若袖手旁观，它必将吞噬一切。</p><p>上一次，它吞噬了你的父亲。而这一次，你的兄长将率领大军，站在对抗它的前列。上一次，你品尝了猝不及防的锥心之痛是何滋味，因为你无从选择。而这一次，你有选择。</p><p>——Turukáno，你其实早已知道该怎样决定。</p><p>这到底是他又一次听到了那个熟悉的声音，还是他的头脑依照过往的印象，营造出了活灵活现的幻觉？抑或是，那自始至终，根本就是他自己？</p><p>——别让他们把我们变得与他们相同。</p><p>黎明的天光就在这时越过了那道群山的峰顶连成的界线，光辉所及，黝黑与雪白交替的森冷尽皆披上了一层金红。刹那间，他不由自主地眯起了双眼，然后不得不低头回身，容许热泪自由地夺眶而出。</p><p>“厉兵秣马，Gondolin将去参战。”</p><p>那一天，早起的人们看见他们的王背对着冉冉升起的朝阳，独自久久立在白塔高处。塔尖映衬着蓝天，光华耀眼，仿佛以白银和珍珠造就；晨风中，绣着日月红心的银蓝旗帜高高飘扬，仿佛从未有过动摇踌躇。</p><p>  </p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>